Oiseau rouge, oiseau roux
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Peu de temps après la bataille du Sanctuaire ayant vu Saori Kido triompher, Ikki, remis de ses blessures, attend le réveil de ses compagnons. Au cours d'une nuit, il fera une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas, et qui apaisera pour un temps ses angoisses et sa solitude. IkkixMarin, post-Sanctuaire.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Oiseau rouge, oiseau roux

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :**Ikki x Marin

**Nombre de mots :** 2 810

**Notes de l'auteur :** « Oiseau rouge, oiseau roux » fait partie de ces écrits, de ces idées qui surgissent tandis que nous attendons après le sommeil. Bref, un OS de plus dans le créneau « Combler les trous laissés par l'auteur » que j'affectionne tant.

**Oiseau rouge, oiseau roux**

Ikki s'extirpa en grimaçant de son lit crissant. Il avait beau être en mesure de se lever et marcher de nouveau, il n'en restait pas moins que certaines parties de son corps continuaient encore et toujours à lui faire un mal de chien. Assurément, il ne l'avait pas loupé, le Gémeaux, et pour un peu, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures.

Il était resté, à l'instar de ses compagnons, plusieurs jours dans un coma profond. Profitant de la lumière d'Athéna pour aider leurs blessures à se refermer au plus vite, et pour les rappeler dans le monde des vivants. Il avait été le premier à se réveiller. Rien d'étonnant, des cinq, il était le plus robuste – mais aussi celui qui avait le moins combattu. Et surtout, il avait déjà vécu trop longtemps en Enfer pour se permettre d'y rester plus que de raison. Après tout, qui sait quels spectres il aurait pu croiser durant son long sommeil. Un fantôme du passé ivre de vengeance, ou une manifestation de cette époque lointaine le conjurant de rester à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucune de ces deux options n'étaient envisageables. Il avait à présent une vie, en-dehors de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Et il lui semblait qu'elle lui plaisait bien, cette vie, quand il ne la risquait pas. Il avait, par ailleurs, l'occasion de revivre avec son frère.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ils auraient de nouveau l'occasion de combattre. Probablement que la pire menace pour le Sanctuaire avait été écartée. Saori avait regagné les attributs honorant la présence d'Athéna sur Terre, les Chevaliers d'Or avaient rejoint sa cause – ceux qui étaient encore vivants, en tout cas. Et de toute façon, il était inutile de se leurrer, ils avaient jeté trop de forces dans cette bataille. Leurs Armures étaient en piteux état et plus que tout, leurs corps étaient brisés. Il ne leur restait que le cosmos, mais le cosmos ne faisait pas tout.

Oui, à présent, il pourrait goûter dans son entièreté une vie paisible. Ici, au Japon, ou ailleurs, qui pouvait le savoir. Il verrait bien, une fois que Shun serait conscient à son tour… Si tant était, bien sûr, que Shun et les autres se réveillâtes jamais.

Quotidiennement, à la nuit tombée, Ikki se levait. Quittant son lit, contre les recommandations des médecins. Parfois, il marchait, ressentant le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. De temps à autre, il se tenait non loin des chambres respectives de ses compagnons.

Hélas, c'était toujours le même silence qui répondait à ses folles espérances. Shiryu n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il avait vraisemblablement retrouvé la vue, mais son regard émeraude n'appréhendait désormais plus que sur le vide. Hyoga, lui, devait sans aucun doute errer dans des limbes desquelles il ne souhaitait pas s'extirper. Là-bas, sûrement y retrouvait-il son maître, et sa mère. C'était sans doute une chance qu'il pensait avoir, de pouvoir tout recommencer, et si jamais il devait revenir, le réveil serait, à n'en pas douter, amer. Et son frère… Ikki l'avait compris. Il avait compris son déchirement, le trouble né de la contradiction entre sa nature profonde et son devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna. Qu'il avait dû souffrir, moins des coups portés que des attaques reçues. Malgré tout, il avait surmonté ses peurs les plus enfouies, pour avoir une occasion, un jour, de couler des jours heureux avec le frère retrouvé. Il devait revenir, ils devaient tous revenir.

Quant à Seiya… dans sa chambre, c'était le défilé des cœurs tristes, le bal des pleureuses, véritable reproduction d'époque de veuves éplorées se tordant les poignets en signe de chagrin. La douce Miho qui avait fait le voyage jusqu'au Japon, la farouche Shaina, même Saori se rendait à son chevet, bien plus souvent que sur celui des autres. Un homme à femmes, Seiya, Ikki se demandait bien pourquoi, au demeurant. Et il y avait également Marin, son ancien maître, dont il sentait en ce moment même la présence, inquiète et attentiste dans l'obscurité de la pièce où reposait le héros de guerre.

Mais après tout, il devait le mériter, songea Ikki cependant qu'il gagnait la sortie et l'air frais. Combien de fois s'était-il relevé devant l'ennemi ? Combien de fois son exemple avait-il inspiré ses pairs – même lui, le fier Ikki – ?

Ikki avait marché jusqu'à un lieu où il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre, depuis qu'il était en mesure de marcher de nouveau, à pas lents, blessures obligeant. Pour autant qu'il le sache, c'était là un des seuls lieux de verdure que l'on pouvait trouver au Sanctuaire. Là, il pouvait pour un temps s'éloigner de l'atmosphère froide et oppressante de l'ensemble des masures réaménagées en chambres de soin pour l'occasion. La tiédeur du ciel, une certaine odeur du soir, le bruit sempiternel des cigales logées dans les arbres bordant le jardin, le sac et le ressac de la mer venant alourdir la plage située en contrebas. Il avait en cet instant la sensation singulière de revivre une enfance qu'il n'avait pu connaître, arraché trop tôt aux seuls foyers qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Un manque, qui n'avait jamais pu être comblé, et dont il goûtait la présence avec une certaine forme de félicité. Quiétude du lieu reposant l'âme, apaisant pour un temps les blessures éternelles.

« Voilà donc où tu te rends quand tu t'éclipses de ta chambre ? »

Une voix qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir entendue à quelques reprises le surprit, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'allonger dans l'herbe que le ciel nocturne avait rendue noire.

La voix de l'Aigle lui parvenait, claire et distincte, non étouffée par le masque d'ivoire que toute femme Chevalier se devait de porter en permanence. Poussé par la curiosité, Ikki tourna la tête vers elle tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui, pour voir ou deviner le visage de cette femme intrigante. Mais la nuit par trop épaisse lui interdisait toute vision précise ou partielle de la face de son interlocutrice.

« Que fais-tu ici, Marin ? » Demanda Ikki, avant de rajouter, avec une pointe d'acidité : « Moi qui te pensais collée au chevet de Seiya pour le reste de la nuit.

— Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps, fit-elle d'un ton neutre. J'avais besoin d'air, et de me retrouver ici. Il fut un temps où je me rendais souvent dans ce jardin, après mes entraînements. Ce lieu est apaisant.

— Ah.

— Oui. C'est aussi pour cela que tu es ici, non ? Tu n'as pas cette sensation qu'une autre vie que tu aurais dû connaître est à portée de main ? »

Ikki demeura silencieux, comme étonné par les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il lui semblait bien qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait été celle qui avait formé Seiya jusqu'à permettre à ce dernier d'embrasser la charge de Pégase – exercice pour lequel elle méritait préalablement une once d'admiration, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de Seiya. Après cela, il ne savait rien de plus, son amitié avec Shaina d'Ophiucus et Aiolia du Lion, sa constellation protectrice, et le fait qu'elle avait été plus d'une fois obligée de sauver son abruti d'élève incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir échangé le moindre mot avec elle, se rappelant juste l'avoir entendue tancer le canasson ailé en certaines occasions.

Oui, une inconnue de plus parmi toute la foule des individus composant le Sanctuaire. Ceci étant dit, devait-il réellement se préoccuper de frayer avec chacun d'entre eux ? Probablement pas. Premièrement, il n'avait, somme toute, pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer énormément de monde, ici, sitôt arrivé, sitôt à la limite de la mort. Secondement, était-il sincèrement obligé faire l'effort d'aller vers eux ? Il avait contribué à les sauver du joug de l'usurpateur, c'était déjà bien assez, non ?

Cependant, il était forcé de se l'avouer, il était surpris. Surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de cette quasi-inconnue, et dont la teneur correspondait parfaitement aux propres sentiments que lui-même nourrissait envers cet endroit, et l'atmosphère particulière qui s'en dégageait. Il s'était dans un premier temps étonné de constater que nul ne venait poser le pied céans. L'étonnement s'était mué en consternation envers tous ces êtres incapables d'apprécier la beauté véritable d'un lieu unique, avant qu'un sentiment de satisfaction ne vienne l'étreindre. Si personne ne venait ici, cela en faisait son lieu, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Là où il pouvait éloigner de son esprit ses folles angoisses, et assouvir son besoin de solitude.

Simplement, si elle aussi se mettait en tête de venir ici eh bien… il ne se trouverait pas un nouvel endroit – en existait-il seulement un autre semblable au Sanctuaire… –, seulement, il devrait se mettre en demeure de supporter cette présence qu'il ne pouvait que juger envahissante de prime abord.

Et puis après tout, il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer, se comporter et agir comme si elle n'était pas présente, laissant entrer en lui toutes les sensations désormais familières de ce coin de verdure. Au mieux, elle finirait par se lasser devant son attitude invariable, jusqu'à partir. Pour le laisser, de nouveau, seul et unique maître de cet éden.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les minutes, observant le silence le plus religieux. Tout un chacun se laissant pénétrer par la quiétude du lieu. Immobiles, des silhouettes hiératiques figées dans la nuit poisseuse à la limite du palpable, la respiration faible et imperceptible.

Toutefois, Ikki devait bien le reconnaître, ses résolutions de l'instant d'avant qu'il pensait irrévocables et inébranlables ne supportaient pas l'épreuve des faits. Chaque fois qu'il sentait son esprit dériver à la limite de sa conscience, chaque fois qu'il percevait son âme prendre un essor soudain, la présence à ses côtés le rappelait à la réalité, clouant ses ailes au sol. Pauvre oisillon gauche et malhabile, trop peu adroit pour manœuvrer sur la terre ferme.

« Comment est l'état de Seiya ? » S'entendit-il dire, se morigénant instantanément pour ce qu'il qualifiait de faiblesse.

Ikki perçut un son, comme le bruissement d'une chevelure s'animant soudainement. Marin venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction, scrutant ses traits à la faveur de la nuit, son regard, en accord avec l'animal l'honorant de sa puissance pouvant percevoir mieux que quiconque les éléments habitant l'obscurité.

« Toujours inconscient. Profondément, trop profondément. Mais cela, tu le saurais si tu daignais lui rendre visite. »

Un bruit d'os craquant, un frôlement dans l'espace, et un bruit d'herbe charriée par le mouvement d'un pas. Marin croisa les bras tandis qu'elle se plantait devant lui, à trois pas de sa personne.

Ikki se renfrogna, il était tout à fait conscient de ses torts, et du bien-fondé de la saillie de Marin. Néanmoins, un élément avait l'heur de le délester d'une partie de sa culpabilité.

« Ah quoi bon ? Vous êtes toutes à défiler dans sa chambre, pour vous rendre compte de la non-évolution de son état. Shiryu a Shunrei, Shun m'a moi. Et ce pauvre Hyoga, heureusement que là encore, je suis là pour veiller sur lui.

— De loin.

— De loin.

— Tu agis de même pour Shiryu. » _« Il a Shunrei, _précisa de nouveau Ikki._ » _« Il a Shunrei, certes. Mais le même constat s'applique pour Shun.

— Je ne peux plus veiller sur lui comme je le faisais du temps de notre enfance. Il doit apprendre à retrouver son chemin par lui-même.

— Autant dire que tu n'approches personne. Sans doute pour ne pas te laisser toi-même approcher. »

Ikki manqua de s'étouffer. Elle avait raison, certes. Mais venant d'elle… Par tous les dieux, c'était la meilleure.

« Tu es mal placée pour m'en faire le reproche. Tu te retrouves, toi aussi, dans ce lieu des âmes solitaires. »

Marin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre vertement avant de se raviser. L'Aigle faisait preuve d'estime à l'endroit des quatre compagnons de son élève. Parvenir, à eux seuls, à tenir tête à tous les assassins envoyés par le Sanctuaire, pour réussir par la suite l'exploit de se dresser devant les Chevaliers d'Or. Se relever, encore et encore, leurs corps exsangues soutenus par la seule force de leur volonté, voilà qui était digne de louange. Pour autant, elle avait péché par un jugement trop hâtif. Elle avait cru, de prime abord, qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins, doués, mais des gamins malgré tout. Jetés trop tôt dans un conflit dont les contours les dépassaient de très loin. Athéna elle-même n'avait que treize ans, une enfant. Et il fallait bien le reconnaître, un groupe avec Seiya à sa tête n'offrait pas un gage à même d'offrir un semblant de réconfort.

Aussi ne s'était-elle pas attendu à une once de répondant de la part d'un de ceux ayant soutenu Athéna et accompagné Seiya. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, devant elle, à lui tenir tête. Et elle le savait, il se trouvait ici pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, à la recherche d'un endroit à même de prodiguer le repos de l'âme fatiguée.

« Tu t'es incroyablement bien remis, reprit-elle. Et en un temps record. »

Ikki hocha la tête, surpris par ce brusque changement de ton de la part du Chevalier de l'Aigle.

« Ma constellation est le Phénix. Ceci doit expliquer cela.

— Je pensais que cela ne concernait que ton Armure, relança-t-elle d'un air faussement ingénu.

— Oui… non… je n'en sais rien ! Je suis quasiment guéri, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'en suis d'autant plus heureux que je n'aurais plus à combattre de ma vie. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le réveil des autres.

— C'est ce que tous ici espèrent. Athéna, les Chevaliers d'Or, et tous les autres. Vous vous êtes vaillamment battu. Pour Athéna, pour le destin de la Terre, pour ce en quoi vous avez eu raison de croire.

— Je me bats pour mon frère. Il est ma seule et unique raison de vivre. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Elle se retint de rire, ne pouvant, cependant, retenir un gloussement.

« Quoi ? Fit le Phénix sur la défensive.

— C'est ce que tu essayes vainement de faire croire. Mais j'ai bien vu comment tu te comportais avec chacun d'entre eux. Tu les aimes, et tu es en quelque sorte leur grand frère à tous. Pas qu'à Shun. En cela, je pense que tu vaux mieux que moi.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Je te l'ai dit : pour toi, ils sont tous un sujet de préoccupation. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga. J'aimerais que mon cœur possède autant de noblesse. Moi, je ne peux me soucier que de Seiya. C'est ma faiblesse en tant qu'humaine, ma faute en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna. »

Le bras d'Ikki se tendit en direction de Marin, ne rencontrant que le vide. Son coude se plia et se releva, tandis que sa main trouva l'arrière de sa tête, lui permettant de se gratter les cheveux, dans une vaine tentative de masquer son malaise.

« Tu fais de ton mieux, Marin. Voilà la seule chose qu'il te soit permis de te dire. Tu as entraîné Seiya pendant des années, et il est devenu un Chevalier exemplaire qui restera pour longtemps un modèle pour les prochaines générations. Tu peux en être fière, et prier pour sa survie. »

Une brise légère se leva, gonflant leurs cheveux. Trois pas légers furent esquissés, rapprochant l'Aigle du Phénix. Une main s'appuya sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à se baisser vers elle tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Une bouche frôla la sienne, une langue se fraya un chemin parmi ses dents. Lèvres charnues, baiser exquis. Lèvres exquises comme le corps chaud qu'il devina dans la nuit noire, pressé contre le sien. Lèvres exquises annonçant la beauté d'un visage tout près du sien, et qu'il ne pouvait voir. Une main continua de s'agripper à ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre lui caressait l'aine, provoquant dans ses reins une chaleur inédite.

La nuit, agitée, qui sera comme une trêve mélancolique, leur faisant oublier pour un temps les tracas confinant au tragique. La nuit, comme perdue dans la trame des temps présents, loin des chagrins et des inquiétudes.

Et dans les dernières heures érigées sur la nuit, avant que le jour bascule sur le Sanctuaire, et que des odeurs de sel et de terre humide remonteront jusqu'à leur masure, elle aura disparu. Pour ne pas révéler à autrui les mystères de son visage qu'Ikki imaginait beau, pour ne pas se forcer à aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que ceux qu'elle était supposée aimer.

Avant que le matin n'arrive, accompagné des premières lueurs, elle se sera volatilisée. Ne laissant à Ikki que l'odeur et la chaleur d'une nuit éphémère, et cette étrange sensation d'avoir étreint un être qui lui ressemble, insaisissable, inaccessible et secret. Profondément solitaire, comme cette solitude qu'il se plaisait à entretenir et à aimer, mais qu'il était bon de tromper, si bon.


End file.
